Blast from the Past
by Jodea Moondreamer
Summary: When the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets some students at a private school, they start to think they have meet them before. Secerts are reveiled.
1. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. All my friends/family are real people. The schools are not real.  
  
Chapter 1: Many Meetings.  
  
Susan B. Anthony Academy for All was just a regular private highschool for the rich. Which meant the near entirety was snobs. The school offered no scholarships so unless your parents could pay the $20,000 a year for tuition, you were not there. Most people outside the school thought it was the prefect place to send their children for a education as did most of the parents that sent their children there, along with many of the children. Actually the only people who hated the school were some of the top students in it. Nika and Jodea Ever Moondreamer, Sara and Macaly Gelical, Grace True, Mercedes Pierce, and Bobbie Michaels.  
  
"Who ever named this hell-hole Susan B. Anthony Academy for All, must have been on drugs," said a disgruntled Jodea Ever always called Jodi due to dislike of name. She was in the school uniform for girls which was a navy blue knee length skirt, a white polo shirt with a sleeveless navy vest, and a navy tie. To complete the look she wore pantyhose and black mary-janes.  
  
"Jodi, it is just really were we future leaders get a great education, "said her sister Nika sarcastically. Nika looked nearly the opposite of Jodi. Nika was wearing the same uniform, but was tall at nearly 5'11", with waist length curly red hair and green eyes. Jodi was 5'6" with knee length curly black hair and deep blue eyes. "Anyway we do get a few kicks here," Nika said with evil laughter. She was referring to earlier when they had filled Stacy Anderson locker up with lime green jell-O. Stacy was such a snob. She was head cheerleader and would put anyone down at all cost. She always deserved what she got from them, they only people she didn't scare.  
  
"It would be okay if some hot guys were here besides your brother Chase," said Macaly sadly. "Most of the rich don't out themselves like I have." Macaly was the only male member of the group. He was 5'10" with choppy red hair and green catlike eyes. He wore the male uniform which was navy blue slacks, white polo shirt, navy sweater vest and navy tie along with dress shoes. "Haven't these idiots ever heard of speaking the truth." It caused all to giggle.  
  
"Yeah, why is only cute guy in school Chase," pouted Sara. She was Macaly's twin. She was not even 5' and had a little bit longer then shoulder length red hair, She also had the catlike green eyes and wore a headband with navy blue cat ears. The before mentioned Chase was the twin of 18 year old Nika. He was 6'2" with light brown hair and deepest of brown eyes. He was known as the school's heart throb.  
  
"Well it could be worst," said Bobbie. She was as tall as Macaly with shoulder length black hair with red highlights and black eyes, "We could be in Marie Curies's School for the Talented." With that said there was a collective shudder. The school mentioned was horrible. It was like a finishing school for children. Worst of all it was a boarding school. It was the most strict school in the country. If you were sent there you never came back the same. The school allowed little or no contact with the outside world. Only your parents were allowed to come and visit you and take you away. It was the 2nd best school and the tuition was free, so if your kids could past the entrance exams, most parents sent them there without hesitation.  
  
"This talk is getting too serious," said a bored Grace. Grace was the same height as Jodi, maybe taller then an inch. She had hazel eyes that seem to shift to green, along with shoulder length thick brown hair. She had her mischief looking smile. That was bad. It meant she was going to do something inappropriate. She smiled at Jodi then grabbed her arm and licked it.  
  
"GRACE!" screamed Jodi. Everyone else was laughing at the 2..  
  
"You really need to shave your arms,"said Grace with a grin.  
  
"That wasn't funny" said Jodi grabbing some napkins from her lunch tray.  
  
"The craziness of it all," said a laughing Mercedes. She didn't know if she was laughing at what Grace had done or at Jodi, who was trying to wipe her arm off without touching it and kept saying "eww" and "This is another session for my physiologist." Mercedes was an 2 inches taller then Jodi with just below shoulder length chestnut brown hair. She had light brown eyes that were now bright with amusement.  
  
"Sorry sexy thing," said Grace. This made everyone again laugh. Beth was not a lesbian, but would often pretend to be to weird people out. Her 2 favorite victims were Sara and Jodi due to the fact they were easy to fool and quick to forgive.  
  
Jodi decided to change the topic. Grace was Grace. There was no other way to describe her. Jodi went on to talk about one of Grace's favorite topics. "So do you think Squidward is gay?" she asked.  
  
"Duh," said Grace. "He is a smart snobbish guy who lives in an upper class house and plays the clarinet."  
  
"Also," said Jodi, " he has a huge art collection made by himself and is interested in modern dance." Jodi struck a pose to show what she meant. Everyone laughed. Jodi was never afraid of making a fool of herself and did only what she wanted to. Nika sat down and open her sketch book to a black page. She was drawing a picture of Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. She had grown tired of the usually conversation. Grace gave a huge yawn.  
"Grace did you stay up till 4 star gazing again?" asked Jodi. She already knew the answer but they needed something to talk about.  
  
"Yes," answered Grace with another yawn.  
"You really need to get more sleep," said a worried Jodi. Anyone who knew Jodi knew she was the mother hen type. She worried over every little thing in life.  
  
"I will sleep in spring when there is nothing to look at," stated Grace. Jodi just gave up. Jodi was stubborn and good with debating, but Grace was better. Only an idiot would argue with Grace. Grace knew so many facts that she could argue with a teacher and prove her wrong.  
  
Mercedes was finishing up her lunch. She was probably the smartest in the group yet she was the most quiet. She never helped directory with the others pranks. But often she would tell Jodi that the wheat paste she was putting on the cheerleaders pom poms would dry before they handled them or tell Grace that a teacher was coming when she was putting a tack in someone's chair. Mercedes had 1 weakness though. All her friends knew about it. It was the only thing to make her truly go crazy. Jodi was the only one to use it though. She used it only when she thought Mercedes was acting to quiet like today.  
  
"Oh Mercedes," said Jodi sweetly. Jodi only acted sweet when she was up to something."I have a giant bag of shock tarts." Jodi then produced a huge bag of Willie Wonka's Shock Tarts from her book bag and waved it in front of Mercedes. Jodi had gotten Mercedes addicted to shock tarts when she kept bringing them to lunch and giving them to her. They were Mercedes favorite candy. Mercedes grabbed the bag from Jodi and open them. Everyone laughed.  
  
Sara had finished her lunch and was singing her song that went, "I like bananas, coconuts, and peas," over and over. She then moved on to the other verison of the song which went, "No I have not be smoking marijuana." and "I love vampires yes oh yes I do." Macaly was patience with everyone but his sister. She was getting on his nerves so he kicked her.  
  
"Hey," said Sara annoyed. She did not like to have her singing interrupted.  
  
"You are getting on everyone's nerves," he said.  
  
"I am not," she said.  
  
"You are too," he said.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"NOT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone in the lunch period to look at them. Sara blushed red. Macaly laughed at her. Sara glared at Macaly until he stopped.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" asked Nika. Everyone went back to what they were doing before the interruption. Nika was well known as a fighter since she had knocked a bully out in the 3rd grade. People did not want to see a repeat of that. She finished her Kurama drawing and went on to do one of Sesshomaru from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Must you 2 always fight," asked Jodi. She was often trying to get Macaly and Sara to stop fighting.  
  
"He started it," said Sara,  
  
"Did not," said Macaly.  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did ...."  
  
"You both are getting on my nerves now," said Grace not want to hear Sara scream again.  
  
"I hate school," said Jodi. "I want to go home."  
  
"So do I," said Sara fixing her cat ears.  
  
"We all do." said Nika putting the finishing touches to a picture of Sesshomaru in leather complete with a leash and collar. Everyone nodded in agreement. None of them liked school that much, even though they did get good grades.  
  
They again noticed the entire lunchroom attention on them. Walking over was the brother of Nika and Jodi, Chase. Chase was the most popular boy in school. Everyone wanted to be friends with him. It was amazing that he was related to Nika and Jodi. None of the siblings looked a like. Their younger sister, Yuki, had white hair and gold eyes. But according to DNA testing they were related.  
  
Nika was puzzled as to why Chase was here. He had the lunch period after this. He was suppose to be in study hall now. It was to early to have heard that Stacey's locker had been filled with jell O. Stacey was his girlfriend after all and would complain to first. She would not mentioned that she had stolen Grace's homework to get her in trouble. Chase always believed Stacey also.  
  
"Mrs. Matthews wants us all in her office ASAP." he said in a low rumbling voice. He then turned around and walked out of the lunch room many girls tried to catch his attention but all failed.  
  
"I didn't even hear Stacey scream," said Sara sadly. She didn't want to get in trouble before she heard Stacey get what was coming to her.  
  
"It is too early for that," said Nika curious to what was happing.  
  
"It is probably from putting cockroaches in her salad yesterday," laughed Jodi. Causing everyone to remember Stacey screaming the school was full of pest.  
  
"But why does she want to see Chase and Mercedes. She knows they had nothing to do with anything," said Macaly.  
  
"Maybe the pigs are attacking,"said Bobbie making her eyes go big and everyone laugh.  
  
"Hell, if I know," answered Grace. They picked up their book bags and left the room. Stacey's locker was just outside the cafeteria and she was at it. She sneered at them. The glared back at her. She open her locker to have 3 or more gallons of lime green jell O fall on her. She screeched so loud the entire school went out and saw her and laughed at her. The friends were satisfied now.  
  
"You bitches will pay dearly for this! Wait until I tell Chasy!" she screamed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Everyone was laughing. "What ever we get this was worth it," said Grace in between laughs.  
  
Mrs. Matthews' Office.  
  
Mrs. Gloria Matthews, principal for 20 years at Susan B. Anthony Academy for all, sat at her desk looking the students. They were all from Domino High School in Japan. Last year, she and their principal had set up a pen pal program between the school. The students would correspond with each other for the rest of the school year. Sadly only 8 students from each school signed up for the program. Mrs. Matthews didn't let that discourage her. Over the summer she requested each of the Japanese students come to America and meet their partners. Now the 8 members from Domino High School waited to meet their pen pals.  
  
Yugi Moutou looked around the office nervously. He has been a writing to his pen pal, Jodi, since the start of the program. She seem very nice, yet different. Jodi, unlike him, stood up to everyone and everything. She wasn't shy. He knew really nothing about her as they never exchanged last names or pictures over the net. He had jumped at the chance to meet her and hoped she liked him.  
  
Malik Ishtar checked the clock behind the desk. He was partnered to Nika. He had so wanted to meet her. He had a small crush on her from her instant messages and emails. He wondered what she looked like. Hopefully she was a beautiful as he thought her to be.  
  
Ryou Bakura had been a partner with Chase. Chase was nice, polite, and smart. But he was also shy. He didn't like to talk in front of large groups and wasn't out going like his sisters. He was hurt that nearly everyone at school thought he was dumb. Ryou thought that in some ways Chase was just like him. Maybe they could be friends.  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi, called Jou by all his friends, searched his book bag for something to eat. He didn't like this snobby school. Everyone was rich and looked down on you if you weren't. He was edging to meet Sara. Sara did attend this school, but she wasn't a snob or that rich. Her uncle owned many oil wells and paid tuition for both her and her brother. Also she was nice to him. Not many girls were that nice. He looked at his sister to see what she was doing.  
  
Serenity Jonouchi waited patiently to meet Macaly. Macaly had told her off the bat he was gay. She didn't care. Wasn't the saying a gay guy is a girl's best friend. Anyway he was really nice and told her a lot about America. She hoped he could help her tell Honda about her crush on him. She giggled and blushed at the thought.  
  
Anzu Mazaki shuffled her feet. She had always wanted to come to America. This place interest her so much. Mercedes who had been her partner had talked to her about it. She was glad she had such an understanding partner and told all her dreams to her. Mercedes had always told her to go for the gold She was about to burst from anticipation.  
  
Seto Kabia was typing on his lab top. He had just done this activity because he had to have an after school project done. He had meet Grace. Grace could argue anything with him. She was his equal in everything except technology which she truly hated. He had gone on this trip for 2 reasons. The 1st lesser reason was to meet Grace. The 2nd more important reason was to merge his company with his only competition Moondreamer Enterprises. He had heard 3 of Dash Moondreamer's children attended this school and was eager to meet them. Maybe Grace knew them.  
  
Hiroto Honda checked his watch. He was about to meet Bobbie, his pen pal. Bobbie was different. She was nice but had weird topics. He favorite animal was a pig. She was cool though. She knew a lot about anime. He hoped she could help him win Serenity's heart.  
  
A group of 8 teens, 2 boys and 6 girls, entered Mrs. Matthews office. Most were laughing, except the tall brown headed boy who had a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Have you contacted our lawyers yet, ma'am?" asked Jodi. She was looking at the students sitting down. None came from this school or any school nearby. She had seen no school with those uniforms.  
  
"No Miss. Moondreamer. For once you are not in here for disciplinary reasons," said Mrs. Matthews. Seto had done a double take after hearing Moondreamer. So this was who he was looking for. The girl was pretty, but he wondered who the brown headed girl with green eyes was. He thought her to be the prettiest of the group.  
  
"These are your pen pals from Japan. When I say your and their name please go up and greet them. Remember you are representing your school, so try to behave," said Mrs. Matthews. "Jodea Ever Moondreamer meet Yugi Mutou."  
  
"What kinda person would name their kid Jodea Ever," laughed Jou. Jodi and Nika glared at him. Jodi was named after a famous relative and hated to have her name made fun of. She would get back at him later.  
  
"Please call me Jodi, like I told you too," smiled Jodi. Yugi shook her hand and smiled, too shy to say anything to the pretty girl. She noticed this and gave him her most charming smile to break the ice.  
  
"Nika Moondreamer meet Malik Ishtar."  
  
"Hey," said Nika. She thought this guy was most likely going to be her new love interest. He was handsome.  
  
"Hey," Malik said acting cool. He really had a major crush on this girl. She was drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"Chase Moondreamer meet Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Yo," said Chase.  
  
"Greetings," said Ryou. This boy seem to be the outcast of the others. He hoped they could be friends.  
  
"Sara Gelical meet Katsuya Jonouchi."  
  
"Did you know that the first few letters of your name spell Kat. Or you a kitty?" asked Jodi innocently. Jou shuddered. He was often called doggy now he was going to be tortured buy this girl who had a new nickname for him.  
  
"Call me Jou," he said to the cute petite redhead. He didn't notice she was looking dreamily into his eyes.  
  
"Okay," she said in a pitch higher then normal.  
  
"Macaly Gelical meet Serentiy Jonouchi."  
  
They both shook hands and giggled at their siblings. They both shared a thought to get those 2 together. From Macaly's look she knew they were always like that.  
  
"Mercedes Pierce meet Anzu Masaki."  
  
"Hello," said Mercedes giving her a handshake.  
  
"Hi," said Anzu who knew already she would like this girl.  
  
"Grace True meet Seto Kabia,"  
  
"Kabia? So you are the president of Kabia Corp. No wonder you are addicted to technology," said Grace, the girl who Seto thought was pretty. He nodded in greeting.  
  
"Bobbie Michaels meet Hiroto Honda."  
  
"What's up homey," said Bobbie giving him a high-five.  
  
"Hey. Call me Honda." said Honda.  
  
"Now students you are excused from the rest of you classes to show you new friends around the school. Please try not to cause to much of a disturbance, " said Mrs. Matthews as they walked out of her office.  
  
TBC.  
  
If you want to be student or teacher at the school email me a description of yourself. I do not own any cartoon/anime mentioned in this fic. But I do think Squidward is gay. Read and Review please. Flamers will be shoot on site. Also this is the 2nd draft of this fic. My first one got erased.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer.  
  
I have writer's cramp. I have typed over 17 pages today. 


	2. Tour of the School Part 1

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine. The schools are made up. The people are based on real people.  
  
Author's Notes: I hate preps(popular people). This story is for the loners out their. And also for my two greatest readers Mistress Nika, my older, wiser, sister, who I bug to death to update, and my dear friend Sara- Kitten. You two rock my world! Yes this story will eventually make since, but not this chapter. Also BETA IS GREATLY WANTED!!!!!! Also I need more students and teachers. Forgot to mention, the author is crazy! You are warned. Flamers will rot in jail or be sent to detention with my ex-middle school principal.  
  
Chapter 2: Tour of the School Part 1  
  
"Finally Sara there is someone shorter then you!" laughed Macaly, after they were out of hearing range of Mrs. Matthews.  
  
"That is mean Macaly!" said Sara. Macaly was a very nice person, but he had no tact what so ever. Jodi looked to see if Yugi had a hurt look on his face. She couldn't tell. His face was pointed down.  
  
"But I bet he is 10 times smarter then Macaly and doesn't wet the bed!" laughed Jodi along with everyone else. Jodi had a very good memory and was also an earlier riser. So she had caught Macaly a few times at sleep overs throwing his wet sheets in the washer. Yugi seem to really cheer up with that remark. But Macaly looked furious.  
  
"Well Jodea Ever Seacreast Moondreamer," he said using Jodi's full name with she hated. He smirked at her face, " I am also certain I have never had a boyfriend hit on everyone but me, like James did." Macaly had done it. He had mentioned the 'jerk'. As all girls know, you should never ever mention the name of a boyfriend who had caused them grief like Macaly had. Jodi was not held accountable for her next action, which was to strangle Macaly to death. Lucky for Macaly, Chase was much stronger then his little sister and was able to pull her off of him. Grace, who was closer, was also stronger then Jodi, but she wanted to see what she was going to do to Macaly.  
  
"Let me at him, let me at him! He has gone to far!" screamed Jodi, thrashing her fist around and kicking her legs. Chase was still holding tightly on to her.  
  
"Like you didn't with the bed wetting comment," sneered Macaly.  
  
"You were the one that made fun of Yugi, I was only defending a friend," replied Jodi calmly. Chase decided to place her on the ground. Yugi blushed. Jodi had called him a friend.  
  
"Wow, you have an even funnier middle name then first," laughed Jou.  
  
'Jou is not the smartest fish in the sea it seems' thought Nika, 'are else he wouldn't make fun of Jodi after her earlier outbreak.' Jodi just gave an innocent smile. 'Oh no, she is up to something.' Jodi walked straight up to Jou and blinked. She then smacked him a crossed the face, hard. Honda burst out laughing at Jou getting smacked by a Jodi. Sara glared at Jodi. Jodi smiled at Sara. Jodi knew Sara had a huge crush on Jou.  
  
"Shush kitty," said Jodi. "I should mention I have a temper due to the jerk formally known as James."  
  
"You had a temper before," said Grace, knowing Jodi would not hit her, "He just made it worst."  
  
"Who is James?" asked Anzu.  
  
"He is Jodi's ex-boyfriend," answered Mercedes before Jodi could reply with her usually list of nicknames for him, "He kinda didn't like being tied down and hit on every girl he saw, except Jodi. She broke up with him after she kissed him on the lips because he said they were moving to fast in the relationship."  
  
"WE HAD BEEN DATING FOR 4 MONTHS!!" screamed Jodi.  
  
"If you had listen to me, you would have dumped him first date," said Chase. Chase had been giving the evil eye to Malik all through Mercedes speech. He was moving as close as possible to Nika. Chase did not like any boy that hit on one of his sisters. Although Chase himself had been through countless girlfriends. Nika also had many boyfriends, but none she really wanted to stick with longer then a month. "Has anyone seen Stacey, by the way?"  
  
"Nope," answered Nika, "Hey aren't we suppose to be giving them a tour of the school?"  
  
"Oh, so that is what we are suppose to be doing?" answered Grace.  
  
"Okay, what would you guys like to see first?" asked Mercedes. She had a feelings the others might be scaring them. They had a habit of doing that.  
  
"The cafeteria, I am hungry," said Jou.  
  
"Your always hungry puppy, or should I say kitty," remarked Seto. He was now receiving a death glare from Sara.  
  
"Watch your mouth Kabia," said Jou.  
  
"I thought animals couldn't talk?"  
  
"You'll be talking through your other end when I'm done with ya!"  
  
"I would like to see you try."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No. A promise."  
  
"Settle down you 2 lovebirds," answered Grace. "If you 2 love each other so much why don't you stop fighting and start kissing." Seto and Jou dropped their chins. This caused Grace, Jodi, Chase, Bobbie, and Nika to laugh. Mercedes just shook her head. Sara was now trying to glare at both Grace and Seto and give Jou a flirty look. She looked like she had a headache. Yugi and the others looked confused. Jou and Seto looked in shook. Macaly broke the silence.  
  
"And what is wrong with being gay? I'm gay and proud of it," Macaly said..  
  
"Nothing as long as you don't deny it," answered Jodi, "Gay guys make good friends."  
  
"Look I got nothin against you Macaly, just Grace implying that jerk is my boyfriend," answered Jou.  
  
" I think I am the one who should be insulted here," answered Seto. A bell rang. It was the first of 3.  
  
"Looks like we should get to the café, if you want something to eat," said Nika.  
  
"Let's go," said Jou trying to lead the way until he found out he had no idea which way it was. Nika then took the lead followed closely by Malik. No one seemed to notice both Ryou and Yugi were walking very close to Jodi and kept staring at her.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, not as long as first chapter. I really have no idea what to write. The tour will probably be about 3 chapters long. Okay. I need some other students or my other friends will be appearing in this story.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer. 


	3. Tour of the School Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't even know how to play duel monsters. I don't even own the computer I am writing on. It is my parents. I am minor and have no rights.  
  
Author's Notes: Schools are not real. This fic is for Mistress Nika and Sara-Kitten. Sorry Sara, Jou must figure out he likes you before we get to citrus. Don't kill me. Nika is cool and is a writer. Go read her stories after you finish this. These guys rock my world and I would not be writing if it wasn't for them.  
  
Chapter 3: Tour of the School Part 2  
  
The cafeteria was a large room painted in sea-sick green. Who ever painted must have eaten the food from the main line. The main line was the school approved diet for the students. Nika and Chase had gone to this school for 4 years and had yet to see anyone in the main line. And yet it was still there piled full of food for the students. Yugi and company went to get in that line before they were yanked back by their new friends.  
  
"Unless you want to die a quick, tragic death I wouldn't eat that food," answered Macaly to a confused Serenity.  
  
"Whatcha suppose we eat then?" asked Jou. Jodi pointed to a door behind her. Jou open the door and everyone but the regulars gasped. Inside were a many booths selling food. Good food. Ranging from many different fast food  
  
"This is a snob school, we do get some perks for the $20,000 are parents pay for it," answered Jodi. "Get anything you want. It is on me" Most people didn't have to be told twice. Everyone but the people who had already eaten, Yugi, Ryou, and Seto were in line.  
  
"Ah Jodi," asked Yugi, "do you have enough money for this?" Jodi looked at him surprised but nodded.  
  
"Of course she does," answered Seto, "She is a Moondreamer. One of the richest family in the world."  
  
"Wow!" said Yugi, "I thought your last name sounded familiar."  
  
"Most people are shocked when they find out," said Nika still laughing at the looks on Ryou and Yugi's face when they found out who they were. "Go get some food." Yugi and Ryou went into the lines in the booths Seto followed Grace and the others to a table. Jodi went up to the booth at the end and entered her pen number for her lunch account.  
  
"Jodea Ever Moondreamer," sneered a voice. Jodi turned around to face 2 of Stacey's friends. Alice Meeky and Kairi Covens. Jodi truly disliked nearly every cheerleader on the squad. They all thought they were prefect. Nearly everyone feared and wished to be them. The only people who didn't were Jodi and her friends. "Seems you got a few new friends? How many losers are you going to hang out with?" said Alice as she pointed to Yugi and Ryou who were in a line to get some hamburgers. Yugi looked near tears. Jodi turned red in the face, from anger. Yugi told Jodi he was always picked on at school. Nika could see he sister about to blow from a distance. She went up to Kairi and Alice.  
  
"Hey bimbo's this isn't your lunch period, go away," said Nika as she glared at them.  
  
"After what you did to Stacey, no way," replied Alice.  
  
"What did you do to my girlfriend," asked Chase. He was tired of this. Everyday Stacey would complain to him about his sisters. He was getting tired of it.  
  
"The put jell O in her locker," said Kairi. She and Alice were looking dreamily at Chase. Nika just rolled her eyes. Jodi huffed. Alice and Kairi were in Jodi's year. No way Chase would ever like them.  
  
"Jodi, Nika would you 2 and your friends just leave Stacey ALONE!" said Chase. Jodi shook her head no. Jodi was just as stubborn as Chase was. Chase just decided to ignore her and paid for his lunch. The others came up and Jodi paid for theirs. Yugi looked like he had been crying. Jodi smiled at him. She needed to make him feel at place.  
  
"Just ignore those slhores," said Jodi. Yugi looked at her confused.  
  
"Slhores?" he asked.  
  
"Slut hoars of the worst variety," answered Nika grinning. Jodi had invented that word for the cheerleaders. They used it since the teachers had never picked up on what it meant. Everyone laughed at the comment and it made Yugi fell worlds better.  
  
"Who are those girls anyway," asked Anzu. They had arrived at the table the others were at. Anzu set next to Mercedes. The others sat next to their pen pals except Ryou who sat in between Jodi and Nika. Chase was sitting at the end of the table wanting to be alone.  
  
"Cheerleaders," said Sara. She was still looking at Jou intently. Jou was not noticing Sara's attention on him. Jodi sighed. Sara would never tell Jou how she felt about him ( she had been telling Jodi and the others about how much she liked him since the beginning of the program) and Jou seemed totally clue-less to what was happing. Malik and Nika kept glancing at each other while the other wasn't looking. Jodi grinned. She would bet anything by the end of the day those too would have a shared a kiss, most likely more. Nika was not too shy about her love life. Jodi also noticed Seto looking at Grace and Honda looking at Serenity and vice versa. What she failed to notice was Yugi and Ryou both looking at her with great interest.  
  
"Is Stacey a cheerleader also?" asked Yugi. He felt like blushing every time Jodi looked at him. He had a distant feeling he knew her from somewhere.  
  
"Head Cheerleader," said Bobbie. She was noticing everyone looking at each other. She was so close to laughing out loud. Sara being shy about her feelings was natural. Hadn't a year ago she lost Allen when he moved because she never told him how she felt. But Nika not talking to a guy was different. She was not shy. And Grace was would never admit she loved or even liked Seto Kabia, due to great dislike of technology. And Jodi for once in her life seemed totally clueless about her own romance.  
  
"And my girlfriend," said Chase glaring at Jodea not to start in on her list of nicknames. They were distracted as a tall redhead came and lightly tapped Macely on the back.  
  
"Hey Princey and Kitten," he said grinning at Macely and Sara. They glared back at him. The boy laughed.  
  
"Who are ya?" asked Jou, hoping he wasn't Sara's boyfriend or anything like that.  
  
"Everyone, this is Jonathan, our older brother," said Sara. She hated being called Kitten, and Jonathan knew it.  
  
"Hey Chase, what's the haps?" asked Jonathan as he sat down to eat his lunch along with his best friend.  
  
"Do any of you have any other family?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Well besides me, Jonathan and Sara we have another annoying younger sister," said Macaly. "Her name is Jennifer."  
  
"She isn't that annoying Macaly. It is just an older sibling thing," said Jodi, who saw nothing wrong with Jenny.  
  
"Chase is my twin, Jodi is the middle child, and Yuki is the youngest. She is friends with Jenny," said Nika, dreamily looking into Malik's eyes.  
  
"There is me and my two little brothers, Mark and Joseph," said Grace.  
  
"I have two younger brothers also. There names are Anthony and Luke," said Mercedes.  
  
"I have a big bro named Stu," said Bobbie.  
  
"How about you guys? Any siblings we should know about?" asked Jodi, who had the strangest feeling someone was looking at her.  
  
"I am an only child," said Ryou.  
  
"Same here," said Yugi. Anzu nodded.  
  
"Hmm humm aunnn,"said or try to say Jou. His mouth was way too full.  
  
"Just me and big brother in my family." said Serenritity cheerfully. Jodi looked at Jou and shook her head. She thought Chase ate a lot, but Jou took the cake.  
"I have an older sister," said Honda, remembering with hate his little nephew.  
  
"As do I," said Malik, who really didn't notice what was going on because he was looking at Nika.  
  
"Malik just kiss her before you start drooling!" said Grace. Malik and Nika took this to heart and let gave each other a passion filled kissed.  
  
"Go oneechan," said Jodi.  
  
"Don't even think it Grace," mumbled Sara, knowing that Grace might spell the beans to Jou about her little, okay huge, crush on him. After Nika and Malik broke the embrace for air, everyone clapped.  
  
"I didn't think it possible for humans to hold their breathe that long," said Grace smiling.  
  
"So do you know were we are going to stay?" asked Jou, noticing the look of pure hatred on Chase's face directed toward Malik, Yugi, and Ryou. He knew that look. Chase didn't want any guy hitting on his sisters. He had given the same look to Serenitiy's boyfriends also. He knew the feeling.  
  
"With your pen pal of course. Which means you better keep your door locked Nika," laughed Bobbie. Nika playfully smirked at her. Nika was in Malik's lap now and didn't seem to notice the death glare coming from her twin. But she did notice the blush on Sara's face at the thought of Jou in her house with many other hentai thoughts. Jonathan shook his head. This was going to be interesting. He took a sip of soda.  
  
"Last year 45 people died from an over dose of caffeine. That is more then rabid squirrels, sheep, and nuns combined. Don't drink caffeine! It is bad for you!" said Grace standing up.  
  
"This from the girl that drinks 2 coffees for her lunch and has coffee pills in her book bag," said Jodi.  
  
"And your point is.......?" asked Grace. Jodi sighed and shook her head. Right then a mop headed tall brunette teenaged boy came up and hugged Grace. She turned around and kissed him. Seto saw red! So she had a boyfriend! Then he wondered why he cared so much. Grace and the boy walked away.  
  
"That is Grace's boyfriend, Tim," said Jodi.  
  
"Jonathan, how come you didn't join the program?" asked Anzu trying to move on to a less heated topic.  
  
"I joined too late so they put me on hold until someone else would join from your school no one did," he answered her and him and Chase went back to their whispered conversation. The bell rang and everyone in the café, ran out.  
  
"Well now let's truly get this tour started," said Jodi as they left.  
  
TBC  
  
Wow so long since I updated. My writer's block is gone so I am updating all my stories, go me.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer. 


	4. Tour of the School Part 3

Disclaimer: Me? Own Yu-Gi-Oh? What kind of drug are you on if you believe that? And the people are real. The places are fake. The situations , based on the real.  
  
Warnings: Nothing really. A little yaoi(only one couple) and violence, but nothing you don't see in High School every day.  
  
Authoress's Notes - Just to prove people do update even if they seem like they never do. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MISTRESS NIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or my older sister in this story. Okay we will finish off the tour this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: Tour of the School Part 3  
  
"Okay first on our tour, the Drama Lab," said Jodi pointing to a set of double doors. "The teachers are on their break this period so you can meet them all. Mr. Lynx is in charge and really sorta a jerk so avoid him. And Mr. Keffer is really nice and funny and leads the Improv team."  
  
"What is the Improv team?" asked Jou. Mercedes eyes went big.  
  
"The Improv team is one of the funniest things every. They do games based on audience suggestions and it is really cool and there is a show next week!" said Mercedes. Everyone looked confused.  
  
"Just watch Whose Line is it Anyway tonight for example," said Chase. He looked the most bored of anyone.  
  
"Chase isn't into Drama like the rest of some of us. Mercedes, Grace, and Jodi are the actresses," said Nika, "And Sara, Macaly, and I are the artist."  
  
"Mercedes was an artist till she abandoned us for Drama," said Sara pouting.  
  
"Yes I admit I was turned to the dark side," said Mercedes sacratically.  
  
"What do you do Bobbie," asked Honda.  
  
"Everything," said Bobbie, "But mainly DDR."  
  
"Wow," said Anzu, "I play DDR a lot also. I am training to become a dancer."  
  
"Let's go to the arcade after school!" said Bobbie excitedly.  
  
"Like any of you could beat me at a game," said Seto smugly.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter since you aren't going," said Jodi sweetly.  
  
"And why is that?" asked Seto.  
  
"Because I have to go home and watch my brother," said Grace as Seto gave her the death stare. "Also I don't do video games."  
  
"Or most technology," said Macaly watching Seto cold hard look. Most smirk, but Jou the most. All knew that Seto loved technology, but Grace hated it. They only had one computer and televison.  
  
"Just wait until you meet her brothers," said Sara. At that moment the Drama Lab door open. Out stepped a young man with sandy brown hair and a goatee. He was wearing a plaid collar shirt with a tie and gave them all a look. He then saw Jodi and grinned at her.  
  
"Misery and company what are you doing here," he asked.  
  
"Hello Mr. Lynx," said Jodi through clenched teeth. "These are our pen pals from Japan who are spending the year here. We are showing them around"  
  
"Misery?" asked Jou.  
  
"My nickname," said Jodi in a tone that implied to question no further. Jou was not as stupid as he looked and knew Jodi would not attack him in front of a teacher.  
  
"How she get that name?" asked Jou. Jodi mouthed 'I will kill you and eat your soul!' and glared at him.  
  
"Well we thought she was crazy so we named her after a movie about a crazy lady," said Mr. Lynx, "But most call her Jado, which was a misspelling in a program last year." Jou and Seto laughed and Jodi fumed. The others could tell this teacher did not put her in the best of moods.  
  
"Mr. Lynx," said Jodi as politely as she could muster, "As you can see, I have guest tonight and can not make practice after school."  
  
"Well dear, if you can't plan your life and did not write about it on the audition form I can not excuse it," he said acting like a caring teacher.  
  
"I was not aware of my friend visiting," said Jodi, attempting not to kill him or Jou laughing in the back ground. "And I did put the program down on my form."  
  
"But not this time," said Mr. Lynx.  
  
"I am certain Mrs. Matthews understands and will stand behind my sister," said Nika, putting her hand on Jodi's shoulder. "After all, she arranged it. And Jodi bailing out tonight would be very rude on our guest."  
  
"Fine," said Mr. Lynx, "But she better be here tomorrow or else." He then walked back into the lab.  
  
"Let's skip this part," said Mercedes.  
  
"Why is Mr. Lynx so mean to you Jodi?" asked Yugi.  
  
"He likes no one and seems to have relationship problems," said Grace.  
  
"Yeah and 'Misery' doesn't seem like the kind to make him like her," laughed Jou.  
  
Jodi glared at him. "I hurt you now," she said and attempted to attack him. Chase stopped her and Sara gave Jou a sweet apologetic look.  
  
"She dislikes that nickname," said Sara, twirling some of her hair looking innocently at Jou.  
  
"She seems to be as hot headed as you puppy," said Seto. Jou attempted to attack him but was held back by Serenity and Honda.  
  
"Why I oughta." said Jou shaking his fist.  
  
"Just calm down Jou, you get to hang out at the arcade after school and he doesn't" said Sara again trying to flirt with Jou, while he was giving Seto a smug look.  
  
"If this was an anime we would all be sweat dropping at this moment in time do to his stupidity," said Jodi to Nika, or she would have if Nika and Malik weren't kissing again. "Good God people, you need to breathe!" said Jodi. She just noticed that two other people have joined them. "Jennifer! Jennifer! Percy!" She was talking to two girls and one boy. One of the girls was her size with shoulder length black hair, glasses, braces, and a dragon around her neck. The other the girl was about Bobbie's height with short dark brown hair, glasses, braces, and a Petshop of Horrors manga in her hand. The boy was just taller then the second girl and had deeper brown hair and glasses.  
  
"Hello lovelies," said Percy giving Jodi, Sara, Macaly, and Grace a hug. Nika broke her kiss with Malik and gave Percy a hug.  
  
"Hey guys, mind if I ask who you are?" said the first girl cheerfully.  
  
"These are the pen pals we told you about," said Sara. They all exchanged introductions.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you all, but I must get back to class," said Percy waving as he went.  
  
"Yeah I need to get back to art and turn in my new pic," said the first Jennifer.  
  
"Show me, show me, show me, show me!" said Bobbie. Jennifer open her sketch book to a picture of a extremely well drawn dragon guarding his treasure. All of them complemented her on it and she then left.  
  
"Escaping the evil Mrs. Cram," asked Jodi to the remaining Jennifer.  
  
"Yes." said Jennifer resting her head on Bobbies shoulder. Bobbie stroked her head until she got up and said "need to get backed before I am missed."  
  
"See you later," Sara said to her retreating back.  
  
"Now let's continue," said Chase.  
  
@~`~~,~~*~~,~~`~@  
  
The rest of the tour was pretty normal. They went to the art department next, where the budding young artist showed off there work. Jou listened as Sara complained about a crack in her vase that he couldn't see. They told them about the giant insects that where going to be used in the school play that Jodi was in.  
  
Next they went to the English department, were they meet Jodi, Sara, Mercedes, and Grace's English teacher, Mrs. Giles. She was different then any teacher they had ever meet and the other did assure them that this was how she always acted. Nika also turned in her photo assignment to the Photo Journalist teacher, since she was missing the class.  
  
Next they went Math department, in which they just got a quick over view of the place. No one seemed to one to stay their long.  
  
They then went to the Foreign Language department and meet the chair person. She had a long discussion in Spanish with Chase, while the rest met the German teacher and Percy again.  
  
Next was the Science department in which they meet the biology teacher Mrs. Jess, who had a southern accent.  
  
Finally they came to the History department and had a look around. All seemed interested in the poster on Ancient Egypt. Then the last of the bells rung and they went to the car ramp with the others. Mercedes lead Anzu into a Lincoln Town Car along with another young boy who they thought was her brother. Grace pull Seto into a Cadillac along with a boy who looked like he was in middle school still. Bobbie lead Honda to her brother's sport car. Sara and gladly pulled Jou followed by Macaly and Serenity into the car their uncle sent to have them picked up. Jodi and Nika lead Yugi, Ryou, and and Malik into a limo while Chase got into her Mercedes. They were off to the arcade.  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter: At the Arcade and the True Houshold. 


End file.
